Girls Night Out!
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: The four girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are enjoying their annual "Girls Night Out" they do every month and the place they're at is having a karaoke night. The guys Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji are there too.Will sparks fly? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone!!!!! I thought, since I have a little spare time on my hands, that I would write a two-shot today. And just as a reminder, I am nearing the end of my story ****Fresh Start**** and my other story ****We'll See**** is still on hold until I finish ****Fresh Start****!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

**Summary: The four girls, (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten) are enjoying their annual "Girls Night Out" they do every month (at a bar/club type of place) and the place they're at is having a karaoke night. Conveniently, the guys (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji) stop by to get a drink, and see the girls perform. Will sparks fly? **

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts **Word-Talking

* * *

"So, where do you girls want to go tonight?" asked Tenten brushing her hair.

"Oh! There's this new place a couple of blocks from Sakura's house! We could go there!!" said Ino excitedly as she was applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, Anko said it's supposed to be a really great place to dance and have a couple of drinks!" piped up Sakura putting her hoops in her ears.

"That sounds like fun!" chimed Hinata while powdering her nose.

"Ok, I'll go get the car!" said Ino getting up.

"No!"

Ino turned around with a puzzled look. "Why not? There's gas in the tank"

"Don't you think we should walk down there?" said Tenten.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"So we don't let this beauty go to waste, if you know what I mean" explained Hinata winking.

The three girls smirked. "Nice thinking Hinata-chan!" said Ino.

Tenten and Sakura gave her a high-five.

"You girls ready to go?" asked Tenten.

"Yep!"

"Look out Konoha here we come!" exclaimed Sakura.

**Descripitons!!**

**Ino-**** a tight fitting strapless purple dress that came down to 4 inches above her knees. She wore silver strapy heels. Her hair was half up, half down and wavy.**

**Tenten****- white low-rising pants with a black crop top and black open toed two inch heels. Her hair was down and stopped at her lower back. **

**Hinata- ****a r****ed sheath ****dress, that came down to her knees, with closed toe red heels. Her hair was down past her shoulders and straightened. **

**Sakura****- a black mini skirt, a halter style cami top with an overlay of stretch black lace (not fully covering her stomach) and ****chunky heel black knee high boots. Her hair was 3 inches past her shoulders and curled.**

**Each girl put on a slim fitting black trench coat, and didn't fasten the front; so you could see the front of their outfits. **

All four of them smirked and started walking like they were models on a runway, with all the grace and skill they could muster.

_(A/N: And, no I am not going to have them strut down the street and break into song.)_

People on the sidewalks and the street (especially guys) stopped and turned to look at the four beauties walking down the block. Girls in awe stared, as well as females with jealousy and hate.

Every guy they passed, young and old, was ogling them. One man got slapped by his wife and was scolded for staring at them.

"They'll never learn will they?" asked Hinata.

"Nope" replied the other three as they rounded a corner.

"Hey look! The guys are on the training grounds!" whispered Ino.

Sakura glanced at the boys fighting with one another. "Make a left turn girls" she whispered.

They looked at her with confusion.

"Just do it, and pretend like you don't notice them" she said as they made the turn onto a path going past the training grounds.

* * *

**-With the guys-**

Sasuke and Neji were fighting against each other and Naruto and Shikamaru were in a fight.

The sound of metal, weapons, and names of jutsus could be heard from afar.

They met up and wanted to battle each other, while the female members of their team were doing whatever it is that they did each month, and then get a drink afterwards.

In the middle of the fight, the sound of footsteps on the pavement made them stop.

Now, if they were normal footsteps they would have kept on fighting. But, having the ninja hearing skills that they have, they new they were heels walking towards them. That could only mean one thing. FANGIRLS!!!!!! And, they did NOT want to get chased around by some stupid fangirls in the middle of training.

They stood up properly, kunai in hand and turned around ready to fend them off.

What they saw made them freeze in place.

The four female members of their teams were walking like they were on a runway, all wearing an open black trench coat, with what seemed to be an outfit for a party or a club. All were wearing heels and looking straight ahead, like they were ignoring them.

**'Wow. Hinata-chan looks so classy and pretty!' thought Naruto staring.**

**'Holy crap! Tenten's hair is DOWN!!!! She looks...really good!' thought Neji, his eyes glued to his teamate.**

**'Ino looks...so stunning! Those rumors about being a slut are SO wrong!!' thought Shikamaru while looking at Ino's face.**

**'Whoa...Sakura...she looks...so...amazing!! Has she always been this hot?!' thought Sasuke looking Sakura up and down.

* * *

**

The girls were about 25 feet away from the guys as they were going down the path with their heads high in the air.

**'Mission: Get The Guys Attention, complete' thought Sakura smirking and taking a quick glance at Sasuke's face.

* * *

**

Sasuke thought he saw Sakura look at him before she and the other girls went around a corner behind a big tree, now gone from their sight.

Naruto was the first to break out of the trance he and the guys were in.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa is right" agreed Neji, thinking out loud.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe, to a bar or something..." said Shikamaru staring out into space.

Sasuke felt a hint of jealousy and possessiveness spark in him as he thought of all the guys checking out _his _Sakura.

Whoa, hold the phone.

_His_ Sakura? His teammate? The girl who used to have the biggest crush on him? The girl on his team who was the weakest one? How did she become _his_ Sakura?

His head started to hurt and he sat down.

"You guys just want to get a drink now?" asked Neji.

"Sure"

"Hn"

"Yeah!"

**'I think I need to just clear my head for a bit' thought Sasuke following his loud-mouth friend.**

"Where do you want to go?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji and Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh! Guys, there's this new place a couple of blocks away from here!! We could go there!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Ok, let's go then" said Sasuke.

* * *

**-In the club-**

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino walked in the big wooden doors of the club.

"Wow!" they all said in unison.

There was a really nice bar along one side, and on the other was a square-shaped stage, and a dance floor, and a VIP section.

"Name?" asked a well built and tall bouncer.

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Hokage, Tsunade, and part of the Konoha 12 as well as my three friends here" said Sakura calmly.

The man looked at a list and nodded. "Come on in ladies" he said unhooking a rope, letting them through. As Sakura went through she smiled up at them man; "Thanks Mikiro-san!" she said smiling at him. He nodded back smiling. "Your welcome Sakura-sama, I almost didn't recognize you!" Sakura laughed; chatted for a minute and waved bye and walked over to her friends.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!!" said Ino in awe.

"They also have a disco night every two weeks!" said Tenten reading a poster.

"And ladies can get three for one drinks every night!" exclaimed Hinata.

They all turned their heads toward Hinata.

"What? A girl can't let loose every once in a while?" she said folding her arms.

As if on cue, all four girls started laughing. Then, a fast song with a good beat started to play. They took their coats off and put them on the booth they were sitting at.

"Oh! I love this song!!" exclaimed Ino jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Let's go!!" she said dragging the three others to the dance floor to dance.

* * *

**-With the guys-**

They entered through two wooden doors and were met by a loud burst of sounds.

"WHOA!!! This place totally rocks!!!!" exclaimed Naruto jumping up and down.

Neji sighed and bopped him on the head. "Please, don't embarrass us again" he said.

"OW!!!!" exclaimed Naruto rubbing his head. **'Stupid Neji, bossing me around' thought Naruto angrily. **

"Name?" asked a (really tall and big) bouncer.

"Naruto Uzumaki!!" said Naruto before Neji could speak.

"Hmm……there doesn't seem to be anyone by that name here…what is your rank?"

"I'm a Jonin!!"

"Hmm…I don—"

"I'm also teammates with Haruno Sakura!!" he burst out.

The bounce stared at him and thought for a minute.

"Oh! You're that blond guy she told me about…yes! I remember now, you're the loudmouthed baka!!" he said grinning and chuckling.

Shikamaru stifled a laugh and Neji and Sasuke smirked as Naruto started twitching.

The man unhooked the rope and let the guys enter the club. They went over to a booth near the bar. A waitress came over to flirt-I mean take their orders. After they ordered their drinks Naruto ordered some ramen. Just when he got his ramen, a man's voice came on a loud speaker.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!! It is time to start our happy our and karaoke night!!! The big spotlight on the ceiling will move around the room and point at random people, if you would like to participate, please come up on the stage next to me and we'll go on from there!" he announced.

The crowd on the dance floor cheered as the spotlight was turned on and started roaming around the room. It finally stopped and landed on…

* * *

**-With the girls-**

"-squeal- I hope it lands on us!!" said Ino clapping her hands.

"Do you really think I want to sing and dance in these heels?" asked Tenten.

"Hun, trust me, you will. I'll make sure of that" replied Ino.

Just then a bright white light was shining down on the four girls.

"Yes!!" exclaimed Ino as she dragged her friends up onto the stage.

* * *

**A/N:**** I think that turned out good don't you? Well, I'll put up the next chapter of this story soon. I'm also working on the next chapter for Fresh Start too!! I might even make this a three-shot!!! Please Review!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody!! Well, here's the second chapter for this three-shot!!**

**And just as a reminder, I am nearing the end of my story ****Fresh Start**** and my other story ****We'll See**** is still on hold until I finish ****Fresh Start****!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who read/is reading this story, reviewing, and for the alerts and favorites!!! Cookies and milk for all!!! **

**Summary: The four girls, (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten) are enjoying their annual "Girls Night Out" they do every month (at a bar/club type of place) and the place they're at is having a karaoke night. Conveniently, the guys (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji) stop by to get a drink, and see the girls perform. Will sparks fly? **

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,

* * *

**

**Just incase you forgot, here are the Descripitons!!**

**Ino-**** a tight fitting strapless purple dress that came down to 4 inches above her knees. She wore silver strapy heels. Her hair was half up, half down and wavy.**

**Tenten****- white low-rising pants with a black crop top and black open toed two inch heels. Her hair was down and stopped at her lower back. **

**Hinata- ****a r****ed sheath ****dress, that came down to her knees, with closed toe red heels. Her hair was down past her shoulders and straightened. **

**Sakura****- a black mini skirt, a halter style cami top with an overlay of stretch black lace (not fully covering her stomach) and ****chunky heel black knee high boots. Her hair was 3 inches past her shoulders and curled.**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts **Word-Talking

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Do you really think I want to sing and dance in these heels?" asked Tenten._

"_Hun, trust me, you will. I'll make sure of that" replied Ino._

_Just then a bright white light was shining down on the four girls._

"_Yes!!" exclaimed Ino as she dragged her friends up onto the stage.

* * *

_

"Hey look! It finally landed on someone!" shouted Naruto.

"Not someone, a group of girls" said Neji bopping Naruto on the head.

"Some very pretty girls" said Shikamaru staring. (and drooling ; )

"Guys, those are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten" said Sasuke.

"No way!!!!" yelled Naruto wide-eyed.

"Yes way" replied Shikamaru sighing.

* * *

"Ok ladies, one of you go to the DJ and pick out a song" said the announcer handing Sakura his mic before going to get three more.

"Oh! I know the good one!!!" said Hinata, and then whispered her idea into the girls' ears.

Ino smiled. "Sure! That one should get our message through the guys!" she said pointing at the guys in the booth eating.

"Are you girls sure you want to sing this one?" asked Sakura.

"Hey!! We told you that it sounded great when you wrote the verses, and after we helped you with the chorus, it sounded awesome!!!" said Tenten.

"So, basically, that means were going to sing it" said Hinata.

"Fine" sighed Sakura as she walked over to the DJ.

She came back a minute later and so did the announcer. He handed Ino, Hinata, and Tenten a mic.

"You girls ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" they replied. "May I borrow your mic for a second Sakura-sama?" he asked Sakura.

Lightly blushing, Sakura handed him the mic, and the man smiled at her.

The man smiled back, and then turned to the crowd.

"Alright, is everyone ready to partay?!?!?!" he yelled.

Everyone in the crowd either jumped or put a fist in the air screaming "Yeah!!!!"

"Good!! Here's a group of four very well known kunoichi in their band…Kawaii datte Kiwadoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed the man before handing Sakura the mic and getting off stage. The lights went off, and were replaced by colored fading lights.

Everyone started cheering when the music started playing. Tenten stepped forward.

'**Whoa, she looks so…preeetttty' thought Neji staring. **

_**[Tenten:**_  
_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she read me a story.  
_

Next, Sakura walked up.

'**Damn!!!! She has a F.I.N.E. body!!!!!' thought inner Sasuke.**

'**-blush- Yeah sh—wait WHAT?!' thought Sasuke.**

_**[Sakura:**_  
_It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

Ino was the next to walk up.

'**-blush- It's troublesome to try and think straight when Ino's looking like that' thought Shikamaru while drooling.**

_**[Ino:**_  
_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,  
_

Finally, Hinata walked up, as confident as ever.

'**Hey!!! She's not stuttering!!! She looks so—Oh yay!! My bowl of ramen is here!!' thought Naruto.**

_**[Hinata:**_**  
**_Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

_**[ALL:**_**  
**_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. __**(Sakura**__: Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a prince to come and save me  
Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_**[ALL:**_**  
**_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (__**Ino**__: My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (__**Hinata**__: My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (__**Tenten**__: shining armor) is me._**  
**

_**Sakura**_

_So I'm gonna set me free._

_**[ALL:**_**  
**_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_**  
**_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a prince to come and save me  
Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side. _

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a prince to come and save me  
Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself. 

The four girls all struck a pose. The crowd was going wild; people cheering, screaming, fan boys confessing their love, and applause was heard.

The announcer came back onto the stage, with his own mic.

"Weren't they great!?!?" he shouted. The crowd cheered some more, then a chorus of "Encore!" 's were heard.

"Well, ladies?" asked the announcer.

All of the girls looked at each other and nodded. "Sure!! We'd love too!" said Sakura.

"Do you think we could perform with instruments though?" asked Ino batting her eyes.

The announcer blushed a little. "Sure!! Anything for you girls!" He went to announce that they were going to do an encore and went to the stage hands to ask for some instruments to be placed on the stage.

"What song should we do?"

"Oh! I know a good one!!!" said Hinata, and then whispered her idea into the girls' ears.

Sakura smiled. "Sure, but who should lead?" she asked.

"You of course!" said Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"What? Why?"

"You have the best voice out of all of us, that's why!" said Ino. Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Ok, fine!" agreed Sakura in defeat.

The stuff was put on the stage, and the girls went over to their places.

"You girls ready?" asked the man coming back.

"Yep!" they replied.

* * *

"Hey, look!! They're playing a song now!" said Naruto.

The guys looked up at the girls walking on the stage.

"I didn't know they could play" said Neji confused.

"They're just full of surprises aren't they?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I guess" agreed Sasuke shrugging.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

"You got that right" muttered Sasuke under his breathe before taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

Tenten took her place at the drums and vocals, Ino and Hinata on guitar and vocals, and Sakura as lead vocals.

Sakura nodded at Tenten who started the beat.

**[Ino, Hinata, Tenten**

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
_

**[Sakura**

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see _

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight 

_  
_**[Ino, Tenten, and Hinata**_  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
_

**[Sakura**_  
Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a Fk  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight  
__not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_

**[Ino, Hinata**_  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

**[Tenten, Sakura**_  
Break break  
Break it down _

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah  


**[Sakura**_  
You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha? _

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand  


_  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
_

**[Ino, Hinata**

_No no no_

**[Sakura**_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh_

The crowd went wild!! The girls smiled, bowed, and walked off the stage towards their booth.

* * *

**-With the Guys-**

'**Holy smokes!!!! Hinata did so…so…great—Oh look more ramen!!' thought Naruto.**

'**Holy molly!! I didn't know Ino could play guitar that well!! Maybe she's that good at Guitar Hero too!' pondered Shikamaru.**

'**Man, that was really, really, really, really, really good…I love it when her hair flies all around her face…' thought Neji.**

'**Wow……she has a really good voice' thought Sasuke.**

'**ONLY **_**GOOD**_**?!?!? That girl has the voice of an angel, talent that even Simon Cowell from 'American Idol' would love, of a goddess!!!!!!!!!!!!' exclaimed inner Sasuke.**

'**Yeah…she does. I could just feel her soft luscious lips, the tas—WHOA!!!! Hold up!!!' –Sasuke**

'**-snickers- I know **_**exactly**_** what you were thinking you pervert!! And I'm right there with ya!!!' – inner Sasuke**

'**Hey!!! I, the GREAT Uchiha Sasuke, am NOT a pervert!!! You are!!!' –Sasuke**

'**And by saying that, you are calling yourself a pervert' –inner Sasuke**

'**Just shut-up and get out of my head!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Sasuke.**

'**Fine, fine!!' said inner Sasuke.**

"Come on guys, lets go pay a visit to the girls" said Sasuke heading toward their booth.

The other three shrugged and followed him, not knowing what was going to happen next.

**TBC……………………………………………

* * *

**

**A/N:**** Okay!! I'm going to make this a three or four shot!!!!! Yay!!! Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed!! I enjoy getting hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts: ) Any who, the next chapter for Fresh Start probably won't be up for about 1 ½ to 2 ½ weeks. I'm sooooooo sorry it's taking so long for me to post my chapters!!! I'm graduating this year and going onto high school, so things have been pretty busy at school. And incase you're wondering, the first song was 'Cinderella' by the Cheetah Girls; the second was 'U Ur Hand' by Pink. Please review!!!!!! Everyone who reviews gets brownies!!!! –hands out brownies to reviewers- Also, I don't know what a 'beta' is. Can someone please tell me???? Thx!!**

**Oh, the girls' band name:Kawaii datte Kiwadoi means: 'Cute but Dangerous'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! I finally have the third chapter for Girls Night Out!! Now that Fresh Start is over I can start focusing on this story along with We'll See. Yay!! I graduated from eighth grade and am now onto high school!! Ahhh!! I'm also going to be going up north sometime at the end of June and beginning of July!! So, I hope to be able to go on a computer during that time to check on things…Hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**Summary: The four girls, (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten) are enjoying their annual "Girls Night Out" they do every month (at a bar/club type of place) and the place they're at is having a karaoke night. Conveniently, the guys (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji) stop by to get a drink, and see the girls perform. Will sparks fly? **

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno, **

**Just incase you forgot, here are the Descriptions!!**

**Ino is wearing ****a tight fitting strapless purple dress that came down to 4 inches above her knees. She wore silver strappy heels. Her hair was half up, half down and wavy.**

**Tenten wore**** white low-rising pants with a black crop top and black open toed two inch heels. Her hair was down and stopped at her lower back. **

**Hinata put on ****a red sheath dress, that came down to her knees, with closed toe red heels. Her hair was down past her shoulders and straightened. **

**Sakura wore**** a black mini skirt, a halter style cami top with an overlay of stretch black lace (not fully covering her stomach) and chunky heel black knee high boots. Her hair was 3 inches past her shoulders and curled.**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts **Word-Talking

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Come on guys, lets go pay a visit to the girls" said Sasuke heading toward their booth._

_The other three shrugged and followed him, not knowing what was going to happen next._

* * *

"So, anyone want a drink?" asked Tenten as she stood up.

"Yes!" the others exclaimed.

"I get them with you…" said Sakura standing up along with her brunette friend.

"Strawberry Daiquiri!" stated Hinata.

"I want an Apple Martini!!" joined Ino.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few minutes!" said Tenten.

"I feel like a Margarita…" stated Sakura sighing.

"I think I want some Diet Coke with Raspberry Vodka" chimed Tenten grinning.

The two girls headed to the bar, not knowing that they were being watched by hungry eyes.

* * *

**-With Ino and Hinata-**

"That was really fun!" stated Hinata fanning herself.

"Yeah, we rocked!!" exclaimed Ino pounding her fist in the air, grinning.

Hinata giggled at Ino's behavior.

"Yeah, you all rocked!" came a voice in front of them.

"Calm down Naruto" said another voice.

They looked up to see the four boys they walked by on their way to the club.

"Hey guys!" said Ino smiling, and looking a Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, hey Ino…" replied Shikamaru.

"H-hey Naruto" Hinata greeted.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!!" he exclaimed grinning.

Hinata just smiled at him and offered her bowl of ramen to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd rather have a drink instead" she insisted.

"Ok!!" he replied and sat down next to her and dug into the bowl.

"Sakura and Tenten went to go get us a drink. They'll be back soon" explained Ino, looking at Neji and Sasuke.

Although they seemed like they didn't care, they nodded and sat down.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. **'Say something you idiot!!' he thought.**

"I-Ino…you did a great job on the stage…" he said, trying not to stutter.

She giggled and hugged his arm. "Thanks Shika-kun!!" she replied.

He sat there a little flustered. Neji and Sasuke smirked.

Slightly shaking his head, he replied, "Y-you're welcome Ino"

* * *

About five or six minutes passed.

Naruto had been talking to Hinata, and occasionally flirting with her.

Ino started talking to Shikamaru about a party she was going to have for her next birthday, while he listened to her and muttered 'Troublesome' every so often.

Neji and Sasuke…were well…worried.

It didn't appear on their facial expressions, but on the inside, they were worried about the weapon mistress and the cherry blossom.

Being the ice cubes they are, they didn't voice their concern about the two girls.

However…Ino did.

"Where are Tenten and Sakura?" she asked aloud.

"They're talking a while to get the drinks" said Hinata worriedly.

"We'll look for them…" said Neji and Sasuke standing up and scanning the crowd.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Neji-**

"There's the bar" stated Sasuke pointing to their right.

Neji nodded and walked with him, ignoring the girls that came up to them, wanting to have _fun._

Sasuke looked towards Neji and shouted above the roaring music.

"I can't see either one of them!"

Neji started thinking. **'They went over here to get drinks, and they didn't come back. They must have been—' he was cut from his thoughts.**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!" he heard someone screech.

"Stay away from us you perverts!!" screamed another person.

He turned his head and nodded to Sasuke.

They both pushed their way from the crowd, to the source of the screams.

In a small clearing near the dance floor were Sakura, Tenten, and two big stalky-looking guys.

The four glasses that held the drinks lay on the floor, shattered and forgotten.

"Now, now, Kanjiro and I only want to have some fun with you" smirked the one near Sakura, eyeing her up and down and licking his lips.

"Yeah, Naokazu is right. You both seem like the type of girls who want a taste of _our _version of _fun_" said the guy next to Tenten, trying to feel her up, also licking his lips.

"Well, we're not interested!" exclaimed Tenten while shoving the guy's hand away from her.

Sakura glared at the man in front of her and smacked him and stepped back with Tenten.

"Now that wasn't very nice" he hissed trying to grab her arm.

"They should be punished…" agreed the other man taking another look at Tenten.

"And I think we should shut up and leave!" Neji said as he and Sasuke stepped from the crowd.

"And you are?" asked the two perverts.

'**Your worst nightmare!! Hahahahahaha!!' shouted Inner Sasuke.**

'**Shut up!' thought Sasuke.**

"Sasuke Uchiha…" started Sasuke.

"And Neji Hyuga" Finished Neji.

Both of them glared at the two men in front of their female teammate.

"I suggest you leave before we kick your asses" hissed Sakura.

Naokazu turned to her, grabbed her wrist, and started to twist it. Then he struck her in the head.

Sakura yelped in pain and repeatedly attempted to get out of his grip.

"Sakura!" yelled Tenten trying to get to her friend.

By now, Sasuke had lost his patience and stomped over to his teammate. **'Screw this! Hold on Sakura!' he thought.**

'**Yes!! Your knight in shinning armor is coming!!' Inner Sasuke shouted triumphantly.**

Noticing his comrade's movements, Neji followed suit. **'I'm coming Tenten!!'**

**Yes!! Onward!! Charge!!Hazzzzaaaahhhh!!' Inner Neji screamed.**

**-TenXNeji-**

Before Tenten got over to Sakura, Kanjiro grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her towards him.

Tenten let out a scream of surprise as she collided with his chest. Eew.

Kanjiro lifted his hand and started stroking her hair with a smirk on his face.

Tenten started to tremble and then elbowed him in the stomach.

She successfully escaped his grip on her and stumbled forward.

"Get AWAY from her!!" yelled Neji as he punched Kanjiro in the face.

Tenten gasped as she saw blood gush out of the pervert's nose and his body land on the ground.

Kanjiro ignored the pain in his nose and reached out to grab Neji's right leg to drag him down.

"Neji look out!" screeched Tenten.

Neji quickly drew his foot back before releasing it; letting it collide with Kanjiro's side.

Kanjiro clutched his side in pain while mumbling curses.

"Don't you EVER go near her again!" Neji shouted in rage.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Tenten jumped onto him crying her eyes out.

Not wanting to fall, he quickly wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other on her head.

Neji started stroking her hair and whispered to her. "Shh. It's okay, it's over…"

"Th-thank you N-neji!" she sobbed and tightened her arms around his neck.

* * *

**-SakuXSasu-**

Sakura had finally gotten out of Naokazu's grip and turned to run.

She tripped over one of the glasses…

'**Oh shit!' she thought hearing his displeasure as she tried to escape.**

She shut her eyes to wait for the painful grip that was to come upon her.

Nothing came…

Still scared, Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes.

'**Sasuke!' she screamed in her mind.**

Sasuke had launched himself onto Naokazu to defend her.

Sasuke punched Naokazu in the face repeatedly. He replied by eagerly punching Sasuke back.

"Why don't you just leave us alone boy! We were going to have some fun! Unless, you want to join in" he smirked and reached for his pocket knife.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!! He's got a knife!" she shouted.

Growling, Sasuke jumped off of Naokazu and kicked his legs to make him loose his balance and fall.

Naokazu groaned and rubbed his head while trying to sit up. He was stopped by a foot placing itself on his stomach.

"NEVER go near her again!!" Sasuke growled pushing his foot slightly down on Naokazu's stomach.

"-CoughF-finecoughcough-"he huffed.

Still glaring, Sasuke took his foot off of the pervert and made his way over to Sakura.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, holding his hand out.

She looked up at him with teary emerald eyes.

Damn, he hated it when she cried. He hated when anything hurt her.

Sakura launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

Sasuke encircled his arms around her waist and put his mouth near her ear.

"It's alright Sakura, I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore. Shh…" he whispered.

He heard a small whimper from the petite form in his arms and started rubbing her back.

"Come on, let's get you home" said Sasuke wiping her tears away.

"-sniffle- Okay…" Sakura muttered lifting her gaze to his.

Onyx and emerald clashed and both were drawn to each other.

They both leaned forward, wanting more than ever to feel the other's lips on their own.

However, the moment was broken when Sakura fell limp in his arms.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

_**To be continued in final chapter!**_

* * *

**A/N: Wooooohooooo!! It's finally done!! The chapter is done!! Sorry I made all of you wait so long for this!! I would like to say something…….I'm on vacation! I'm on vacation!! Hahaha!! I graduated last Friday and am on my way to High School!! Woot!! I hope everyone's summer is great!! Please review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy cheeseburgers!!!! I'm soooooo sorry this chapter is soooo freaking late!!!! I could spend like two hours giving you excuses about high school and getting the flu but, I'd rather finish this chapter! Dude! High school is so much freaking fun!! I absolutely love seeing my friends everyday and playing in pep band as well as concert band!! I play the trumpet if you're wondering!! I know that was random…NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!! Lol sorry, I'm really hyper :) Oh and another thing…Solo and Ensemble Districts where on February 21, and I played a solo, The Song of India. I got an EXCELLENT RATING!!!! I'm so proud of myself! Check out my new poll!!  
**

**Summary: The four girls, (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten) are enjoying their annual "Girls Night Out" they do every month (at a bar/club type of place) and the place they're at is having a karaoke night. Conveniently, the guys (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji) stop by to get a drink, and see the girls perform. Will sparks fly? **

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,

* * *

  
**

***Note: They aren't ninjas in this story… Sorry if I confused anyone!!

* * *

  
**

**Just incase you forgot, here are the Descriptions!!**

**Ino-**** a tight fitting strapless purple dress that came down to 4 inches above her knees. She wore silver strappy heels. Her hair was half up, half down and wavy.**

**Tenten****- white low-rising pants with a black crop top and black open toed two inch heels. Her hair was down and stopped at her lower back. **

**Hinata- ****a red sheath dress, that came down to her knees, with closed toe red heels. Her hair was down past her shoulders and straightened. **

**Sakura****- a black mini skirt, a red halter style cami top with an overlay of stretch black lace (not fully covering her stomach) and chunky heel black knee high boots. Her hair was 3 inches past her shoulders and curled.

* * *

  
**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts **Word-Talking

* * *

_Recap:_

"_It's alright Sakura, I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore. Shh…" he whispered._

_He heard a small whimper from the petite form in his arms and started rubbing her back._

"_Come on, let's get you home" said Sasuke wiping her tears away._

"_-sniffle- Okay…" Sakura muttered lifting her gaze to his._

_Onyx and emerald clashed and both were drawn to each other. _

_They both leaned forward, wanting more than ever to feel the other's lips on their own._

_However, the moment was broken when Sakura fell limp in his arms._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

  
_

"Sakura!" he tried again gently shaking her. She didn't stir.

Ino and the others hurried over to them and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Sasuke! Neji! Come on, you should get them home!" she said.

Neji and Sasuke took the girls in their arms and mad their way to the door.

The bouncer noticed the unconscious women in Neji and Sasuke's arms and went to go open the door for them.

"Thanks..." they muttered.

"Take good care of them!" Mikiro yelled after them.

"Uchiha"

Said person stopped walking and turned around, "Yea?"

"Naruto offered to go get his car so he could drive us to Tenten's house, so I'm going to stay here", he said sitting down on a bench.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, alright, see you around". He turned back to the sidewalk and set a course to her house.

* * *

He looked down at the gir— no. He looked down at the woman in his arms.

The moonlight shone on her face giving it a soft glow. Curly pink tresses danced along with the evening breeze and her chest moved up and down as she breathed steadily.

Dear Kami, how come he never noticed how beautiful she is. Oh, that's right; he was too focused on his freaking revenge plan to notice his teammate!

'_**If I was the outer, Sakura-chan and I would already be together!!' said Inner Sasuke.**_

'…'

'_**Don't get saucy with me Bernaise!' **_

'…'

'_**Oh come on!! That's a quote from that old movie!! History of the World Part 1! It's funny!'**_

'…' –**sweatdrop-**

'_**So, back to your Sakura Issue… I think I can help you with it!'**_

'**It's not an issue.'**

'_**So he speaks!! But seriously you need to tell her how you feel!!'**_

'…'

'_**Don't you dare give me the silent treatment!! Ugh! You are so difficult! Why can't you just admit your deep passionate love for her!?'**_

'…'

'_**Come on! Don't deny it! I know how you feel!!'**_

'**I think of her as nothing more than a friend'**

'_**Uhhh yeah, and I'm the Queen of England' **_

'…'

'_**I was KIDDING!!!! Geeze you do take everything so seriously…'**_

'**Just shut-up and leave me alone'**

'_**And what if I don't want to?'**_

'…**Then I'll block you out for the rest of my life' **

'_**Hmph, fine! Good luck getting into her house without a key' said Inner Sasuke before he left.**_

What? Sasuke looked down at the young woman in his arms. That coat she had on probably had her house key in it. Damn, she had left it at in the club. Ino probably picked it up for her when she had left.

Maybe he could break in to her house? No, too criminal. Or should he just look around for a spare key? No, he couldn't set her down on the ground and leave her vulnerable on the pavement.

He'll just have to take her to his house. Yeah, that'll work. And when she wakes up he'll explain to her that he didn't have her key so, he took her back to his house. Of course, she might think she was kidnapped or was violated. That could be a problem… But, as long as she saw him when she woke up, it'll be fine.

* * *

Sakura rolled over and clutched her warm pillow tighter. Well, she at least tried to roll over. Wait, pillow? Warm? She didn't remember going home last night? She knew she couldn't have been drunk.

'_Oh shit… I've been raped!!' she thought. _

Her eyes shot open and she immediately blinked a couple times. A white shirt? She moved her head slightly upwards to see what it was. She had to keep from gasping to not wake him up. It was the peaceful face of Sasuke Uchiha, her hero from last night. There was no trace of anger, smirking, scowl, or confusion on his perfect face. She had never seen him sleep like this except for missions, and even then it was rare to see the Uchiha actually asleep and not keeping watch. The sheets that were on top of her weren't hers, so he must've taken her to his house.

'_He's really warm. I wonder if he's like this all the time…' she pondered._

Her eyes slowly started to close as the steady beating of his healthy heart and his calm breathing soothed her back into her slumber.

* * *

Sasuke started to wake up about ten minutes later. He brought whatever was making him warmer closer to him and buried his face it's the soft silkiness. Whoa, whoa, hold up! Silkiness? When did he get a silk pillow?

He opened up his eyes. A blob of pink entered his vision and he smelled the faint smell of strawberries. Hmm, must be her shampoo. Wait, why is Sakura in his bed?! The memories of last night hit him like a smack in the face. Oh yeah, that's why.

He sighed. I guess he couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore. The very core of him was on fire when he saw her being approached by that freaking pervert last night. It made him want to tear that loser limb from limb and then incinerate his remains. And when she and the others walked by him and the guys in the park were they were practicing their tai-jutsu, she literally took his breathe away. Dear Kami, he'd never felt his heart drop like it did at that moment he laid eyes on her form. Damn, over the years he had thought of her as a friend—a sister, not anymore. I mean they almost kissed last night! She would definitely bring that up if he didn't say anything first. But, seriously, when did she get to look like such a goddess? She looked absolutely perfect in his eyes. She had outgrown her once large forehead, her emerald orbs sparkled every time he saw her, and she had gotten taller, curvier, and gotten way better than when she, Naruto, and he were paired up together in tai-jutsu class.

Speaking of which, the pink haired angel was stirring in his arms. She lifted her head up and her eyes opened up ever so slowly and blinked tiredly.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

His eyes bore into her orbs.

"Morning Sakura", he said while his grip on her tightened.

She rubbed her eyes and pouted. "Mou, what happened after the fight?"

He spoke quietly, "I took you to your house but, I didn't have your key so, I took you back here to my place".

"Oh, ok. Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said.

A minute of silence passed. Both individuals were content having one another in their arms.

"Sakura?" he might as well get it over with.

"Mhmm" she mumbled as she buried herself in his shirt that smelled oh so wonderful.

"I— about last night—"

"Thank you for that" she interrupted.

"Yes, you're welcome but –"

"You didn't have to do it though…" she said.

"Well, I—"

"And I could've jus—" He covered his mouth over hers.

'_So annoying' he thought._

His lips brushed hers and she kissed him back with equal force. His tongue ran over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it and soon battled his tongue for dominance. The feel of his tongue caressing her teeth and her own tongue wasn't nearly as addicting as his taste. Peppermint, Mmm that tastes so good…

Unfortunately their lungs screamed for air so, they pulled apart.

"I've been dying to do that since last night" she said breathless.

He smirked. "I have since I saw you walking in the park".

"So, does this mean we're—" Another bruising kiss from his moist lips.

"Yes. I –really do care for you Sakura…" he said.

Her grin increased tenfold. She knew what he was trying to say to her. "I love you too Sasuke-kun" she whispered before climbing on top of him and slamming her lips to his.

**A/N: Thank the Lord the story's done!!! My hands are sooo tiered and I'm so tired!! .SLEEP.!! Lol, I think this should make everyone who liked/loved this story happy! Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits!!! I appreciate every single one of them!! Oh and there's a new poll on my profile that I need people's opinions on!! Please visit it!! Other than that…please review!! **


End file.
